Mission: Help Hogwarts Learn
by RubyUchiha13
Summary: The story follows Ren Uchiha/Snape, a 15 year old witch in training at Hogwarts. At the start of her fifth year 2 mysterious ninja shows up. Their appearance stirred up memories Ren has managed to keep in check for so many years.
1. Chapter 1

**Mission: Help Hogwarts Learn**

**Hello, this is my first fanficion. Hope you enjoy it**

**English Language**

_**Japanese Language**_

Chapter 1

The Entrance Hall wass filled with students hurrying to the Great Hall and out of the pouring rain. Students ans teachers alike were eger to sit down at thir assigned table and begin the start of year feast.

The Hall was filled with loud chatter as people compared their summers. All but 3 students had failed to notice the 3 new people sitting at the staff table, 1 teenagers and 2 adults.

hey look, Harry exclaimed to Ron and Hermione, One of those kids looks exactly like Ren, but male. After looking up at the staff table at the mysterious teens, the Ron and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement.

Opon hearing her name mentioned, Ren walked over to where the Trio was sat.

Why are you talking about me? she asked, it's rather rude to talk about people.

Well, Hermione explained, Harry couldn't help but notice how much one of the male teenagers over at the staff table looks like you.

At this information Ren looks over at the staff table and her jaw drops in reconision. ' What the hell. Leaf Shinobi doing at Hogwarts', Ren hisses. ' Both of which is from the Uchiha Clan.'

Erm, Ren do you know them? Ron asked nervously.

Of course not, dont be stupid replied Ren obviously lying, Ren then noticed Professer Grubbly-Plank had appered by the staff table and decided to sit by the Trio.

As Professor McGonagall led the first-years towards the staff table, the loud chatter died down. McGonagall put the stool bearing the schools ancient sorting hat in front of the four long tables, The school wait for several minutes in silence. Then, out of the blue, a wide rip appered near the hats brim and the sorting hat began it songs:

In times of old, when I was new,

And Hogwarts barely started,

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted.

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"

The four good friends decided.

And never did they dream that they

Might some day be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there, so I can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry's purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest"

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name."

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light.

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest

and taught them all she knew,

Thus, the Houses and their founders

Maintained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

for several happy years,

but then discord crept among us

feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four

had once held up our school

now turned upon each other and

divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

must meet an early end.

what with dueling and with fighting

and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning

when old Slytherin departed

and though the fighting then died out

he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

were whittled down to three

have the Houses been united

as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

and you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,

listen closely to my song:

though condemned I am to split you

still I worry that it's wrong,

though I must fulfill my duty

and must quarter every year

still I wonder whether sorting

may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

the warning history shows,

for our Hogwarts is in danger

from external, deadly foes

and we must unite inside her

or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you...

let the Sorting now begin.

The Hat became motionless once more; applause broke out, though it was punctured with muttering and whispers. All across the Great Hall students were exchanging remarks with their neighbours. Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to start the sorting, gave the students her usual cold stare to quite down the student. At last the hall was quite and McGonagall started the sorting.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

A terrified looking boy stumbled forwards and put the Hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. The Hat considered for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted:

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor house clapped loudly as Euan Abercrombie staggered to their table and sat down, looking as though he would like very much to sink through the floor and never be looked at again.

Slowly, the line of first-years shortened. Finally, "Zeller, Rose" was Sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and stool and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

But this, at least, was how it was supposed to be: their Headmaster rising to greet them all before the start-of-term feast.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "Welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

The Hall bursts in applause and laughter as Dumbledore turned to sit back down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate - for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice.

Not missing a beat, Hermione askes thes others, "Who do you think the four fouriners are? And why are they here?"

Ren snorts. "Who cares? I don't. We'll get told after the feast anyway"

"Reb iz igt" was all Ron could manage with is mouth full of food.

"How discusting" Ren said

"I mean Ren is right." Ron said after finishing what was in his mouth.

Meanwhile at the staff table, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha where staring in Rens direction wondering who she is and why she looked so familiar.

**That is all for now. Please feel free to review and leave suggestions to the story. I will try and get the next chapter up as soo as possible :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the long wait. i will try and bring the wait down :)**

'Sasuke, is it me or does that look like Ren', Itachi muttered to so no one but Sasuke could hear him

'You're right, she does', Sasuke replied,'Want me to keep tabs on her'.

'Yes, please do' Itachi muttered.

*Griffendore table*

so, how was everyones summer? Ren asked to get the conversation going.

'Me,Ron and Hermione helped clean a house for most of the summer, it was rather boring yet intreasting at the same time', Harry answered, ignoring the annoyed stares from his two best friends.

Ren stared at Harry with a disbelieveing look

'Let me get this straight. You seriously spent the whole summer doing a House-Elf's job?' Ren asked while thinkng if the three has any lives at all.

Hermoine laughed nervously and to change the topic asked,'What did you do over the summer?'

Ren brightens and replies, oh, i spent most of the summer with the Malfoys in America.I had so much fun i really didnt want to leave.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep back up, Dumbledore got to his feet once again. At this the talking ceased immiditely and everyone turned to their Headmaster.

'Now that we are all digesting another magnificnt feast, i beg a few moment of your attentioncfor the usual start of term notices, said Dumbledore, 'Frist-years ought to know that the Forbbiden Forest is out of bounds to students, and a few of our older students ought to know by now too.

'We have had three changes in staffing this year and a foreign exchange student who will be in Griffendor. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons, we are delighted to announce there is a new lesson within the curriculum in which you will be learning the art of hand to hand combat. these lessons will be taken by Professor Uchiha. We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.'

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause, during which Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged slightly panicked looks; Dumbledore had not said for how long Grubbly-Plank would be teaching.  
Dumbledore continued, 'Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the - '

He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, 'Hem, hem,' and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.  
Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as anyone had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.  
Thank you, Headmaster,' Professor Umbridge simpered, 'for those kind words of welcome.'  
Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ('hem, hem') and continued.  
'Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!' She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. 'And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!'  
Ren glanced around. None of the faces he could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old.  
'I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!'  
Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.  
'I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan,' Parvati whispered to Lavender, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles.

Friands, Ren thought, i'd rather go back to being a test subject for Orochimaru than that old toad hag. She should go back to her little pond and jump on some lily-pads.  
Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ('hem, hem'), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.  
The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching.'  
Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Harry distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little 'hem, hem' and went on with her speech.  
'Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation .

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Harry had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have ploughed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively, and Hermione seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though, judging by her expression, they were not at all to her taste.  
'. . . because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited.'

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, Itachi being one many who brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held " When Dumbledore finished his speech and the students got up Sasuke made his way to Ren to start his side mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys. sorry for the delay. i had health issues which delayed me posting this so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. The credit goes to the respective people. All i own is most of the plot and my OC's**

**A/N- this is a AU if anyone is wondering. some events may follow the book like the first 2 chapters but hopefully, like the story is in my brain it will not be much.**

"God i'm tired, early night for me i thinks," Ren said. "See ya'll in classes tomorrow." Ren gave in to a yawn as she made her way to her fathers quarters that are located in the dungeons.

The trio watched her as she walked away with their mouth slightly open. This in itself is understandable considering that that must be the longest conversation Renae Snape has ever had ( as far as they are aware of ) in her time at Hogwarts with another student to date, aside from the Weasley Twins and boyfriend Draco Malfoy.

She's alot nicer than I thought, considering she is Snapes daughter. Ron commented

Don't judge people by their parents Ronald. Hermione scolded

What?! I'm just making a point. Ron replied trying to defend himself. Now that I think about it she doesn't look like him either.

Well maybe she looks like her mother. Hermione huffed. Did your pea sized brain ever think about that?

Did you also think of the possibilty that she may be adopted? Sasuke asked coming up behind them, making the trio jump. There is something odd about her. Like she is hiding something. Want to help figure out this...mystery?

Why are you intreasted in Ren? Harry asked

My sister. Sasuke replied

Forgive me for asking, but what exacley does Ren got to do with your sister? Hermione asked or rather demanded

12 years ago my sister, Renae Uchiha, was kidnapped by a Rouge Ninja by the name of Orchimaru. Sasuke began. It was 2 full years before my villages ANBU, who are similer to your Aurors, managed to gather any information on him and some of his plans. They said from the information they had, she is no longer there and that Orchimaru himself is unsure to where she disappered to. However they did find some research notes in a 5 year olds writing on how to travel to different dementions. ANBU acted in that infomation to research more and well here we are.

Fred and George, my twin brothers, told me that Ren had told them she had ran away at the age of 5 due to somwthing that happend back where she came from. Ron stated happilly as he managed to provide useful information for once. Thats all they told me when i asked about her as i know they are good friends with her. You could ask them about Ren, plus there is her boyfriend Draco Malfoy and her father Professor Snape.

Fred, Geoge and Draco i can ask myself, but Professor Snape i will leave to Itachi. Sasuke muttured to himself

Oh, great, you have some information on Ren. Now can you answer my question. What has Ren got to do with you sister? Hermione asked, annoyed that she was ignored

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. I have reasons to believe tha she is my sister. Have you not noticed how me and Ren are identical aside from the obviouse differences that show we are of a different gender? Wheres the dorm anyway? I need some much needed sleep. We can continue this tomorrow if you stil hold an intrest.

Im going to turn in as well and think over wether or not to help you find out more about Ren. Hermione said. She looked at Ron and Harry. Your two should do the same.

Speck for yourself Hermione. Ron said. Im intreseted to find out what Ren is hiding.

Harry, sencing an argument forming between Ron and Hermione intervined by stearing the dicussion elsewhere while pushing both towards the dorms. Lets go to the dorms now. Im sure we ALL need some sleep.

Ren, i hate to do this, Sevarus started with a resigned worried look. However, people are complaining about you not being in the dorms so...

Dad. Ren interuppted. Its fine, I was going to ask if you didn't mind me moving to the dorms. I realised at the feast how little i know about my housemates.

Come here. Severus said hold his arms out for a hug. Ren went egerly went knowing that her father offering a hug was rare and doesnt happen all that often. My baby girl is growing up, so fast to its scary.

In your mind i'll always be your baby girl. Ren muttured into Severus' chest with a smile. We both know that.

Severus chukled. That is true, very true. After a minute passed, Severus pulld out of the hug and held his daughter at arms length. Looking closely he noticed her worried look. Is there something worrying you Ren?

I'm scare. Ren admitted. What if they laught at me about my nightmares and sleeping habits?

They will do no such thing. If they do you come to me understood. Severus said as softly as he could.

But...Ren started

No buts Ren Severus interupted. Remember what you said to me once? How do you know whats going to happen unless you try? Will you try? For me?

*groan* Should have known you would try that trick. Ren pouts playfully. Her eye twiches as shes trying not to laugh. I do want to get to know them you know., Im just worried that...well you know...they dont want to.

I assure you that they very much want to get to know you better. Severus said. Expeially Miss Granger. Believe it or not all four girls have expressed their wishes several times each year that you stay in the dorms. It then lead to 3 owling their parents asking for advice last year.

How come i was not told this before? Ren asked, eyebow raised

We all thought you know. And i believe a certain youn lady needs slepp. Severus replied smiling slightly.

Ren giggled and started to reply when there was a knock at the door. After a sharp enter from Snape, the door opened reveling one Professor McGonagall. As she stepped in she gave each a long glare.

I trust that Miss Snape is aware of the situation. McGonagall asked

Obviously, Snape said dryly

Dad, thats not nice. Ren said trying not to laugh. Shes just asking

McGonagall let out a bark of laughter, causing Ren and Snape to give her a odd look before joining in

Ready to go Ren. McGonagall asked when the laughter died down

If i must. Ren said in a teasing way while heading towards the door.

Airnt we forgetting something daughter of mine Snape asked innocently

And what would that be father of mine Ren replied with a grin as she knew full well what he means

**Please review. it would be a big help if i know peoples thoughts on the story so far so that i can improve :)**


End file.
